


Dates

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, F/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Desde que se conheceram, Sirius Black sempre teve como sua principal missão arranjar uma namorada para Remus Lupin. Ele só demorou 24 anos para conseguir.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 2





	Dates

Sirius sempre tentou arranjar-lhe encontros, desde que Remus se entendia por gente.

— Está vendo aquela garota ali? — lembrava-se de escutá-lo perguntar toda a santa vez.

Naquela vez, estavam no Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Sétimo ano.

— Não, Sirius — ele respondeu automaticamente.

Geralmente quando os amigos vinham pedindo algo, essa era a sua primeira reação. Nunca era algo bom.

— Dorcas Meadowes — continuou Sirius, como se não tivesse escutado a sua negativa — Ela é uma das garotas que acha cicatrizes algo sexy, você sabe.

Remus soltou um som estrangulado pela garganta, tentando não enfiar o rosto no livro de transfiguração.

— Bela abordagem — Lily o repreendeu, mas logo em seguida acrescentou — Ela é bonita.

— Você também não, Lily — pediu o lobisomem.

— Você deveria sair com ela — disse Sirius.

— Ah claro! E eu também deveria sair com Héstia Jones, Mary MacDonald... — ele ergueu os dedos conforme ia dizendo os nomes.

Não cabiam em duas mãos.

— Você se lembra dos nomes! — Sirius exclamou, sorrindo.

— Isso já é mais do que você já faz, Black — Lily o alfinetou.

A amizade entre eles era estranha.

— Isso deveria ser a sua obrigação, Sirius — Remus disse, tentando voltar a atenção para o livro de transfiguração.

Mesmo depois disso, ele ainda perguntou:

— Isso é um não?

E mesmo depois de 12 anos trancafiado em Azkaban isso não tinha mudado.

— _Wotcher_! — Tonks cumprimentou-os.

Remus sorriu e acenou para ela, antes que ela fosse na direção de Bill e Moody para resolver algum assunto da Ordem.

— Você sorriu para ela — disse Sirius.

— Eu sorrio para todo mundo — ele retrucou, franzindo o cenho confuso — É educação.

— Não, mas você _sorriu_ para ela. Foi um sorriso diferente.

— Não foi não!

— Remus, as suas covinhas apareceram!

Ele pôde ver Tonks olhar na direção deles, erguendo uma sobrancelha para o tom alto da conversa. Qualquer pessoa estranharia, considerando que nunca tinham visto os amigos brigarem até então, mesmo que o tom de voz normal de Sirius fosse ensurdecedor.

— Fala baixo — Remus rosnou, desviando o olhar dela.

— Você está corando?

— Puta que pariu, Sirius!

Ele escondeu o rosto atrás das suas mãos.

Escutou-o gargalhar e sobressaltou-se quando Sirius bateu a mão na mesa de madeira, apenas chamando mais a atenção para eles.

— Tudo certo aí? — Tonks atreveu-se a perguntar.

Podia imaginar o quão bizarra estava sendo aquela cena.

— Ah não se preocupe, Nymph — disse Sirius alegremente.

— Você é o ser mais irritante que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer — Remus reclamou, mesmo sabendo que Nymphadora escutaria e que ela era a mulher mais curiosa que ele já conheceu na vida.

E que ela com certeza o perturbaria depois para saber do que estavam falando.

— Vocês fariam um lindo casal, sabe — comentou Sirius casualmente, jogando o corpo para trás, apoiando-se no encosto da cadeira — Espere, como é mesmo que os jovens dizem hoje em dia? Eu shippo?

O Lupin quase ajoelhou-se em agradecimento quando Dumbledore entrou pela porta para dar início à reunião.

Ele não conseguiu olhar na direção de Tonks pelo resto da noite.

Pôs a culpa em Sirius por isso, mas a verdade é que ele não tinha tanta certeza.

Pensou que o amigo deixaria o assunto de lado depois que visse que não aconteceria, como foi em todas as vezes anteriores, mas uma madrugada em que Tonks estava na ronda no Ministério e estavam só os dois em Grimmauld Place, ele retomou o assunto.

— Eu sou sério — disse Sirius repentinamente.

Remus não pôde evitar abafar uma risada, negando com a cabeça.

— 24 anos que nos conhecemos e você ainda faz essa piada.

— Não, mas... eu falei sério. Sabe, sobre você e a Tonks.

Ah não, aquele assunto de novo não.

— Sirius... — ele tentou dizer.

— Ela gosta de você.

Era difícil de acreditar vindo daquele cupido irritante.

— E o que te faz pensar isso? — perguntou Remus, sem poder evitar.

— Ela tem dado em cima de você nos últimos três meses — disse Sirius, diretamente.

Ele engasgaria se estivesse tomando firewhiskey como o amigo, mas tinha resolvido ficar só no chá.

— Não tem não! — ele retrucou.

Esperou que o amigo começasse a rir e dizer que era uma brincadeira, mas ele pôs o copo de firewhiskey em cima da mesa de centro e virou-se para ele, incrédulo.

— Você... — o animago parou — Tá falando sério? Você não percebeu?

— Sirius, nem todas as pessoas que são legais com você estão dando em cima de você — exclamou Remus, levemente exasperado.

Um som no corredor interrompeu o diálogo deles e não muito depois Tonks surgiu na sala, tirando o casaco e parecendo exausta.

— Não deveria estar no Ministério? — perguntou Sirius, voltando a pegar o seu copo, como se a discussão não tivesse acontecido.

Não viria coisa boa dali.

— Ah, bom, Arthur está fingindo que chegou mais cedo ao trabalho hoje — ela deu de ombros — Vocês acordaram muito cedo ou não dormiram ainda?

— Estávamos conversando — disse Sirius.

— Então — Remus exclamou quase em pânico quando percebeu o assunto se introduzindo —, como foram as coisas lá?

Tonks passou o olhar de um para o outro, desconfiada.

— Ah, você sabe, o de sempre.

Ela bocejou sem poder evitar, não tinha dormido nada.

Ficava tão fofa quando...

_Foco, Remus._

— Moony quer te perguntar uma coisa — Padfoot aproveitou a sua distração.

_O quê?_

Ele o mataria.

— Sim? — perguntou Tonks.

Ficou sem saber o que dizer, olhando de um para o outro, gaguejando. Antes que pudesse pensar em alguma desculpa, Sirius adiantou-se:

— Você está dando em cima dele?

Sirius Black definitivamente era um homem morto.

Ele pôde notar o cabelo de Tonks mudar de cor para um tom avermelhado.

— Não, eu não... — Remus tentou pensar em algo para mudarem de assunto.

Ela soltou uma risada, passando a mão no próprio pescoço.

Ótimo, agora ela estava rindo dele. _Obrigado, Sirius._

E então tão repentinamente quanto ela começou a rir, ela ficou séria.

— Sim, há meses, mas obrigada por notar — Tonks respondeu.

A sala ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos que pareceram durar horas.

Por fim, escutaram um assobio da parte de Sirius. Ele tomou um último gole do seu copo e então levantou-se da poltrona teatralmente.

— Bom, essa é a minha deixa. Boa noite para vocês.

E então saiu da sala.

Não se lembrava de muitas vezes em que as pessoas o deixavam sem palavras.

Não sabia o que dizer.

Por sorte, Tonks voltou a bocejar.

— Eu vou dormir. Boa noite, Remus — ela despediu-se e foi em direção à escada, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Boa noite — ele respondeu, hesitante.

Seu chá estava frio.

Ele notou isso quando voltou o olhar para a xícara ainda em suas mãos.

Antes que decidisse ir dormir ou tomar uma dose de firewhiskey, escutou passos novamente. Pensou que seria Sirius vindo incomodá-lo, mas era Tonks novamente.

— Você é muito lerdo — ela disse, não parecendo mais tão cansada.

— Desculpe-me? — seu pedido soou mais como uma pergunta.

— Eu que vou ter que tomar uma atitude, não é?

Uma atitude?

Céus, ele nunca poderia reclamar de Harry, ou relembrar com Sirius sobre como James e Lily demoraram para ficar juntos, depois daquilo.

— Tonks, eu não acho que... — ele deixou a xícara ao lado do copo de firewhiskey vazio, em cima da mesa.

Ela não estava nem um pouco interessada em saber o que ele achava.

Ela não deixou-o dizer o que achava.

E depois ele também não lembrou-se mais do que ia dizer.


End file.
